


Warmth (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hank Anderson Swears, Holding Hands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Hank gets frostbite, and Connor tries to help out.





	Warmth (HankCon)

    _Monday, **December**  6th,  **2038** , 2:39  **PM.**_

That's what Connor's internal clock reads as he and Hank pull up to the scene of the crime, heavy metal blasting from the old car's speaker, and immediately dying out as soon as the human parks the car. Hank looks at Connor and the android half expects him to tell him to wait in the car, like he had when they'd been working against the deviants and not for them-- but Hank didn't say anything of the nature of 'stay in the car'. He just sighed. "You ready?"

   Connor blinked a couple times, confused by the question. "Of course, Lieutenant." He answered. He got out of the car, and the older man followed suit. 

   Now that androids had rights, all crimes against them were treated equally to a crime against a human. Similarly, any crime committed by an android was treated equally to a crime committed by a human. This was a murder committed by an android, which the pair have already seen their fair share of, given that's what had led up to them meeting, in the first place, and the reason Connor had been created in the first place. 

   The only evidence that suggested an android did this was the lack of fingerprints on the murder weapon, which Connor pointed out, given that he was faster to scan things than any police officer would be able to since he was basically a walking talking forensics lab. Of course, there were other formalities that needed to be sorted out, so even after Connor had quickly solved the crime, there was still more work to be done, and they ended up staying another ten minutes before Hank decided he was done with this entire thing. He'd done his job, and he was, quote, 'freezing his nuts off', so they quickly left.

   But, of course, Hank's car wouldn't start up. Great. The older man cursed and kicked at the tires as Connor ran diagnostics on the car. Seemed the engine needed to be replaced. "Would you like for me to call a tow truck, Lieutenant?"

   "Yeah, please," Hank grumbled. "Fucking hell."

   They waited for the tow truck, and Connor tried occupying his mind with something-- he wasn't used to staying still for so long, always having an objective. It took fifteen minutes for a tow truck to show up, and Hank talked to the driver for a couple minutes about which shop to take his car to. The guy towed Hank's car away, and he and Connor were left in the snow. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm fucking freezing."

   When they got home, Connor did a quick scan on his human, and after having done so, noticed his hands were bright red-- why hadn't he been wearing any gloves? It was 18 degrees outside. "Lieutenant, I've detected that you have stage one frostbite on your hands. Would you like for me to warm them up for you?"

   Hank blinked a couple times. "I thought androids didn't produce heat. That's why they were doing temperature checks on them during the revolution."

   "Most models can't create heat. However, I'm a prototype designed to assist police officers, and sometimes that can lead to life or death situations. I'm equipped with an internal temperature system to help in extreme weather."

   "Okay... Yeah, sure, knock yourself out. Tell ya the truth, feels like my fingers are about to fall off."

   So, Connor stepped forward, turning his internal heat on-- remembering not to start at too high of a temperature, as to not put Hank into shock-- and reached for Hank's hands. The human seemed reluctant but eventually gave Connor his hands. For a long moment, as Connor gradually increased his internal temperature and warmed his human up, there was nothing but silence between them, the only sound being a clock in the living room, and the sound of Sumo's snoring. 

   Connor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Lieutenant, your heart rate has increased."

   "Jesus fucking Christ, Connor,  _you're holding my hands_. Drop the formalities. It's Hank. Don't call me by my rank unless we're at work."

   "Are you unhappy that I'm holding your hands?"

   "I didn't say that."

   Humans were complicated, Connor figured. Especially Hank. "Are you warm now?"

   "No."

   Connor detected that he was lying, both with his built-in lie detector, and the fact that he'd scanned Hank, and his body temperature was back to a normal 98 degrees. He didn't understand what Hank had to gain from him continuing to hold his hands, but he did, anyway. It seemed Hank  _wanted_  him to keep holding his hands. 

   He watched Hank's face flush as bright red as his hands had been after giving his hands a gentle squeeze. Yeah, humans were weird. 


End file.
